Milo Murphy's Law Wiki:Cẩm nang về văn phong
Tiêu chuẩn Đây là một bách khoa thư về Milo Murphy's Law, chúng tôi chỉ sử dụng những thông tin được thu thập từ chính chương trình, những thông tin đúng sự thật. Wiki không chấp nhận sử dụng bất kỳ thông tin, câu chuyện tưởng tượng từ các fan hâm mộ, tiểu thuyết bằng văn bản hay còn gọi là Fanon. Wiki không cho phép việc sử dụng thuật ngữ tiếng lóng là chủ đề của bài viết, chẳng hạn như Milanda, Zalissa,... Điều đó là không thích hợp và có thể dẫn đến chặn quyền sửa đổi của người dùng. Theo thời gian, wiki có thể nhận thông tin "đầu tay" từ 2 nhà sáng lập Milo Murphy's Law là Dan Povenmire và Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Điều này cũng được coi là một tiêu chuẩn về chương trình trừ khi tập phim đó bị từ chối phát sóng. Sử dụng thông tin từ Dan Povenmire và Swampy Marsh phải được đề cập đến trong mục Thông tin cơ sở của một bài viết. Độ tuổi của các nhân vật Chỉ những số tuổi mà có thể được bao gồm trong Milo Murphy's Law Wiki là những số tuổi đã được nhắc đến rõ ràng hoặc ngầm định trong chương trình. Thành viên không được sửa đổi các trang bằng việc thêm vào một con số về tuổi tác cụ thể của một nhân vật mà chưa được đề cập trong chương trình. Nếu một con số chỉ tuổi được nhắc đến trên trang, nguồn phải được trích trong mục Thông tin cơ sở của bài viết đó. Ngữ pháp và dấu câu Khi viết trang, cần nghiêm túc tuân theo ngữ pháp Tiếng Việt và một số quy định sau: #Không dùng ngôn ngữ mạng, chat hay tiếng lóng hoặc bất kì từ viếc tắt nào trong bài viết. Chúng tôi đang biên soạn một nguồn thông tin chuyên nghiệp cho những người hâm mộ Phineas and Ferb. #Hãy viết bài theo như bạn đang ở trung học khoảng trình độ của học sinh lớp 6, bạn không cần phải viết những thuật ngữ sâu xa khoa học khó hiểu để khi đọc cảm thấy hay, thông minh hơn, đặc biệt là nếu bạn không chắc chắn từ đó sẽ được sử dụng như thế nào. #Biến đổi ngôn từ của bạn, khi viết hãy dùng khả năng của bạn biến đổi ngôn từ làm thay đổi độ dài và hay của câu sao cho phù hợp, nó làm cho âm thanh trở nên thú vị hơn khi đọc. #Viết hoa chữ cái khi thích hợp như tên riêng, chữ cái đầu câu... #Sử dụng những dấu câu phù hợp ngữ cảnh như dấu phẩy, dấu chấm, dấu chấm than, dấu nháy, dấu ngoặc kép (dấu nháy kép), dấu ngoặc... #Phân biệt được các từ đồng âm, đồng kí tự, gần dạng (như có, của họ, và họ, nó và mình, ...), dùng đại từ thích hợp, dùng các hư từ và các thán từ sao cho chính xác. Viết hoa #Viết hoa chữ cái đầu dòng ở mỗi câu (ví dụ: Milo trả lời Zack, "Ồ, cậu mới đến à? Tớ có chút tai tiếng ở đây đó.") #Viết hoa danh từ riêng (ví dụ: Elliot Decker) #Viết hoa kí tự đầu ở những từ quan trọng trong tiêu đề (ví dụ: "Battle of the Bands") Chữ nghiêng Chữ nghiêng được sử dụng cho các từ chỉ những công trình lớn như phim, bài hát, chương trình truyền hình, sách truyện, album. Ví dụ: *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' Để viết chữ nghiêng, chỉ cần dùng hai dấu nháy đơn in nghiêng Ví dụ: Milo Murphy's Law Wiki cho ra Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Chú ý, chúng là những dấu nháy đơn ('), không phải nháy kép ("). Dấu nháy kép Dùng biểu diễn rõ cho phần của các công trình lớn, chẳng hạn các tập phim, bài hát. Ví dụ: *"Going the Extra Milo" *"Fungus Among Us" Liên kết Muốn liên kết đến một trang trong Phineas and Ferb Wiki, ta đặt xung quanh tên trang đó, muốn liên kết một trang ở Wikipedia, dùng wikipedia: và đặt tên trang vào trong đó. Nếu một trang nào đó không tồn tại, liên kết sẽ hiển thị màu đỏ tối giống như thế này. Liên kết ngoài sẽ hiển thị cùng với một biểu tượng tên trỏ màu xanh. :Ví dụ: *Milo Murphy cho ra Milo Murphy Bạn chỉ cần liên kết đến trang khác một lần trên một đề mục (hoặc trên một bài viết). Bài viết tập phim *Đừng liên kết đến một trang khác trong quá trình giới thiệu tóm tắt ngắn gọn xuất hiện trước hộp Mục lục. Thay vào đó, liên kết lần đầu đến một bài viết trong phần Tóm tắt cốt truyện. *Trong mục Lời thoại đáng nhớ, liên kết đến một bài viết dù nó đã được liên kết đến ở các mục trước. *Trong mục Diễn viên lồng tiếng, mỗi diễn viên và mỗi nhân vật nên được liên kết đến. Bài viết nhân vật Khi tham chiếu đến một nhân vật, có thể tiết kiệm một lượng lớn thời gian khi tham chiếu đến nhân vật bằng cách chỉ dùng tên của họ, ví dụ Milo thay cho Milo Murphy. Để hỗ trợ tạo ra các liên kết bên trong trang, nhiều trang đổi hướng đã được tạo cho các nhân vật với những cái tên ngắn gọn (Zack, Melissa, Amanda v.v). Điều này tiết kiệm thời gian và công đánh máy mà không ảnh hưởng đến sự xuất hiện của một liên kết. Tên bài viết Tên tập phim Milo Murphy's Law chưa có phiên bản tiếng Việt, chưa có sự thống nhất về cách đặt tên, biên dịch.. nên hiện nay Wiki để tên nguyên bản tiếng Anh cho các tập phim. Các bài viết tập được đặt tên theo các tập phim một cách chính xác như chúng đã được hiển thị trên màn hình. Mỗi tập bắt đầu bằng việc mô tả tiêu đề của nó và chúng ta phải sử dụng nó chính xác. Điều này bao gồm các chữ in hoa và các dấu câu, nhưng không bao gồm dấu nháy kép xung quanh tiêu đề. Khi liên kết đến một bài viết tập phim, bộ dấu nháy kép nên được dùng kèm bên ngoài liên kết, như ví dụ sẽ cho dưới đây. "tên tập phim" *"Sunny Side Up" *"The Doctor Zone Files" *"Missing Milo" *"The Island of Lost Dakotas" Xin lưu ý rằng có thể thích hợp để tạo ra các đổi hướng từ một hoặc hai lỗi chính tả phổ biến hoặc lỗi in hoa của các tiêu đề để làm cho người sử dụng tìm kiếm dễ dàng hơn. Các bảo quản viên có thể di chuyển các bài viết mà cần không tham khảo ý kiến khi thấy không phù hợp với Chính sách tên tập phim. Tên nhân vật Có một vài luật nhỏ khi đặt tên trang viết về nhân vật *Cả tên họ và tên của nhân vật đều sử dụng nếu biết cả hai (tránh dùng tên đệm hoặc tên lót, biệt danh), ví dụ Milo Murphy, Zack Underwood, Melissa Chase, Amanda Lopez, Balthazar Cavendish, Vinnie Dakota,... *Nếu tên họ chưa rõ, chỉ dùng tên như Joni, Neal, Jackie, Henry... *Nếu chưa rõ tên nhưng đã biết tên họ, ta thêm phần tiêu đề chức danh đứng nếu có thể, ví dụ: Hiệu trưởng Milder, Cô White,... Bạn có thể tạo ra một số trang đổi hướng đến địa chỉ thông thường cho một nhân vật, ví dụ: Đổi hướng Milo đến Milo Murphy. Các bảo quản viên có thể di chuyển các bài viết mà cần không tham khảo ý kiến khi thấy không phù hợp với Chính sách tên nhân vật. Tên bài hát Do mâu thuẫn, khác nhau giữa các tên bài hát được liệt kê trên các trang web đăng ký chính thức, trên tivi và trên các album ca khúc (các tên bài hát có thể khác nhau về chú thích, về cách viết in hoa, chữ thường, dấu câu..), các quy tắc sau đây được ra áp dụng: *Mỗi chữ cái đầu tiên của mỗi từ đều được viết hoa ngoại trừ các giới từ, mạo từ phụ, động từ to be như "a", "an", "is", "the", "to",.. Tuy nhiên, chữ cái đầu tiêu đề phải viết hoa. *Nếu có nhiều tên bài hát từ nhiều nguồn thông tin khác nhau, trình tự ưu tiên sau được áp dụng :#Một phiên bản thương mại được phát hành toàn thế giới, như đĩa nhạc, DVD, CD.. :#Một thông điệp từ Dan Povenmire hoặc Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. :#Một tạp chí do Disney phát hành. :#Mã liên kết BMI cho tiêu đề bài hát. *Khi tên bài hát trùng với tên tập phim và nhiều tên khác, ta ưu tiên trình tự sau :#Tập phim. :#Nhân vật. :#Bài hát. :Trong tình huống này, tiêu đề trang bài hát nên được đi kèm với "(bài hát)" ở phía sau tên chính. ::Ví dụ: World Without Milo (bài hát) :Khi liên kết những trang bài hát như thế này, dùng mã sau: ::World Without Milo Tên khác Ta viết in hoa chữ đầu cụm từ, viết in hoa những chữ cái quan trọng sao cho thích hợp (tên riêng, những từ chính quan trọng khi cần thiết). Ví dụ: *''Gia đình Murphy'' chứ không phải là Gia Đình Flynn-Fletcher hoặc Gia đình flynn-fletcher. *''Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!'' chứ không phải là Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You hoặc Phineas and Ferb Summer belongs to you. Đặt tên hoặc đổi tên phải được xử lý ngay từ đầu vì có liên quan mật thiết đến việc tìm kiếm trang và chèn liên kết, nếu làm sai sẽ dẫn đến các trang khác nhau: Ví dụ: *Milo murphy cho ra Milo murphy (trang không tồn tại) khác hoàn toàn so với Milo Murphy khi chèn Milo Murphy. Quan điểm, thái độ Trong thế giới quan Các bài viết trên Milo Murphy's Law Wiki được viết từ "quan điểm trong thế giới quan" của Milo Murphy's Law nhìn như thể các đối tượng người, hoặc sự kiện thực sự tồn tại hay xảy ra xung quanh chúng ta. *Sử dụng ngữ cảnh, thì như một cách viết chuẩn mà một bách khoa thư nên có. *Bởi vì thời gian trong thế giới Milo Murphy's Law chưa rõ ràng và một số tập phim xảy ra có thể hoặc trái ngược theo trình tự thời gian, đôi khi có thể khó khăn vì thời gian có thể đặt theo tên tập phim. Bạn nên cố gắng sử dụng ngôn ngữ theo khả năng trong thế giới của chính Milo Murphy's Law để tránh việc nêu thời gian rõ ràng. Cách tốt nhất tránh đặt tên thời gian theo tập phim là mô tả thời gian bằng các sự kiện của tập phim đó, ví dụ như "Vào ngày Milo và Zack lần đầu tiên gặp nhau" thay cho "Ở tập phim Going the Extra Milo". *Những thông tin "phía sau hậu trường" nên được đưa vào mục "Thông tin cơ sở" của mỗi trang, định dạng thụt vào lề hoặc in nghiêng chữ nếu bạn thấy tạo một đề mục con nhỏ trong phần này là không phù hợp. Các thông tin đó được bao phủ "quan điểm thực tế". Quan điểm thực tế Quan điểm trong thế giới thực áp dụng cho các bài viết về nhà sản xuất, diễn viên, một số bài hát, hoặc hàng loạt các thông tin khác không phải là một phần trong thế giới của Milo Murphy's Law. Các trang đó cần được viết với chuẩn bách khoa thư ở hiện tại. Tất cả chúng được gắn với thẻ . Trong mọi trang cần bao gồm một liên kết ngoài đến trang web thực tế nào đó, dùng chữ nghiêng nếu trang đó nói về tập phim, bài hát, sách truyện.. Ví dụ: *Google - liên kết không in nghiêng *''Những câu chuyện thần tiên (phim)'' - liên kết in nghiêng Tập phim Bài viết về các tập phim là một sự pha trộn quan điểm của thế giới quan Milo Murphy's Law và thực tế. Tóm tắt cốt truyện có thể được viết ở thì hiện tại và phong cách viết tiểu thuyết, nhưng nên tập trung viết tại một điểm trong thế giới của 3 người bạn, với quan điểm trong thế giới quan. Hộp thông tin và tất cả các phần khác được viết từ quan điểm thực tế. Những thông tin giới thiệu sẽ là một bản tóm tắt ngắn gọn chung cho bài viết, nếu là tập phim đặc biệt, tập phim cuối mùa, phim bắt đầu ra mắt mùa mới, loạt tập phim hoặc tập phim ngắn đặc biệt, xin vui lòng giới thiệu trong khung và chữ in nghiêng. Một vài ví dụ kĩ năng viết bài: *Sử dụng "Milo đang chờ xuất phát trong một cuộc đua thường niên với Zack và Melissa" Thay cho "Tập phim bắt đầu khi Milo đang chờ xuất phát trong một cuộc đua thường niên với Zack và Melissa". *Sử dụng "Trong khi đó, Cavendish và Dakota vô tình trở về thời gian 1875 tại một khu miền Tây cổ" Thay cho: "Chúng ta thấy Cavendish và Dakota vô tình trở về thời gian 1875 tại một khu miền Tây cổ". *Sử dụng "Vào ngày Milo tham gia một cuộc đua, Melissa và Zack hỗ trợ cho cậu thì Cavendish và Dakota mắc kẹt tại một khu miền Tây cổ năm 1875." Thay cho "Ở tập Cuộc đua, trong khi Milo tham gia một cuộc đua, Melissa và Zack hỗ trợ cho cậu thì Cavendish và Dakota mắc kẹt tại một khu miền Tây cổ năm 1875." Lời ca khúc Những bài viết về các bài hát đều có định dạng chung bao gồm: một lời giới thiệu ngắn, lời bài hát, bản dịch tiếng Việt và thông tin khác liên quan đến nó. Khi nhập vào lời bài hát, theo định dạng này: *Nếu có trên một người hát một bài hát, đặt trước lời hát tên của người hát và in đậm tên đó. ::Những ca sĩ hát bè: He's the cautious king, he's the safety czar ::Elliot: I'm the being careful superstar ::Những ca sĩ hát bè: He's an advocate for living hazard free. ::Elliot: That's me! *Nếu một nhân vật nào đó hát dòng đầu tiên, thêm liên kết đến trang của họ. Những lần hát sau đó không cần phải thêm. ::Zack: Boom, gun-powder, music gets louder. ::Shakes you down to your soul *Những lời thoại nên được định dạng in nghiêng. ::(Go, Milo! Go, Milo, go!) ::I'm already going actually, but thanks, everybody. Wow! ::(Go, Milo! Go, Milo, go!) ::Opps, I sliped in that puddle. Now my clothes are all muddy. *Những câu mô tả cũng nên được in nghiêng. ::(Lúc này, Milo và Melissa đang bàn luận về đoạn nhạc, trong khi Zack ôm mặt xấu hổ) *Lời bài hát thường không bao gồm dấu câu, nhưng tốt hơn hết là hãy dùng chúng. Cũng với ví dụ trên, bài hát "Safety Czar", không có dấu chấm ở ba câu đầu tiên. *Dùng tag xuống hàng (' ') cho mỗi dòng và hai lần Enter để phân cách lời thành từng đoạn. Ở ví dụ dưới đây, một dòng trắng ngăn cách ở phía dưới dòng "I'm taking a stroll", và các dòng sau đều có tag ở phía cuối. ::It's not a crime, to pass the time ::With cadence and an occasional rhyme ::Put one foot in front of the other ::I'm taking a stroll. ::Under the star ::It's delightful, I know it may sound cliche *Những từ biến tố sẽ cho thấy lời hát được hát như thế nào, thay vì chỉ cung cấp từ ngữ. Ví dụ: **I'm a soldier in the war of accidental injury-y-Y! **A bumpy ride toniiiiiight! Xem thêm *Trợ giúp:Sửa đổi *Thể loại:Trợ giúp en:Project:Manual of Style